


Mother Dearest, Do You Remember?

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Black Family, Blacks, Family Issues, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Sirius writes poetry? This I've got to see.





	Mother Dearest, Do You Remember?

You would think that after throwing me out

Cursing my very existence,

That I would not even bother

To think about you.

l

You would think that after calling me a Blood Traitor,

The worst thing to ever happen to you,

That I would not even care

To remember your name.

l

That I would not remember

That one time when you read to us.

When your eyes had hinted love,

And not the cold darkness they show now.

l

That I would not recall the time

When you protected us from father's wrath.

Because, just that once, you knew he was wrong

And wouldn't let him get away with it.

l

You would think,

That after all the time I spent hating you,

And you hating me,

That I would forget about the one time,

When you chose to believe in me instead of in just my brother.

l

But as I lay here,

Staring at dripping, grey walls.

I can't help but wonder,

Do you remember, too?

-from Sirius to his mother, Walburga Black. Yes, Sirius Black writes poetry, the secret is out.

**Author's Note:**

> This (very poor) example of free verse poetry was written for The Golden Snitch forum's Poetry Slam, round 2. The task this round was to write a free verse poem on the topic of 'mothers' (given that it was Mother's Day yesterday—May 14th). It is not the typical fluffy Mother's Day poem you would expect, but I hope it is fitting. Please note, this in no way reflects on my feelings towards my own mother, whom I love more than words can describe.


End file.
